


Specialties

by Ricky B (littletoes101)



Series: Baccano! Oneshots [4]
Category: Baccano!
Genre: Blow Job, M/M, NSFW, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 19:20:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littletoes101/pseuds/Ricky%20B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: “He's not sure what makes Luck's...ah...blow jobs so nice anyway. But he can't really think about it when he's sucking him off.” NSFW LuckDallas because why not. Also pwp?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Specialties

He's not sure what makes Luck's...ah...blow jobs so nice anyway. Maybe it's how his mouth is just wet and hot enough, or how he sucks just the right amount, or how well he knows how to use his tongue or how his fingers trace circles on Dallas's clothed, sensitive thighs while he sucks or...maybe it's all of it. But he can't really think about it when he's sucking him off.

Dallas lets out a hot, heavy breath as he runs his fingers through the slick, beautiful blonde hair positioned just perfectly between his legs, stroking Luck's hair as one of his hands rubs his thigh and the other fondles the base of his cock and his balls where Luck's mouth can't quite reach. God, it felt so good, and Dallas moans, letting his head lean back.

“Luck,” he whispers softly, “Luck, Luck, oh, _Lucky_...” And he feels Luck exhale heavily at the sound of his sweet pet name coming from Dallas's lips, and he sucks just a little harder which makes Dallas squeak (and blush furiously) in response. “God dammit, you son of a bitch, bastard—ah—nn...” He suddenly finds himself unable to form proper words, and so he just gasps and moans and writhes instead, fingers tightening in Luck's hair.

“Gonna come,” he finally manages to gasp out, and Luck hums softly in the back of his throat. It's too much, way too much, and Dallas feels it start in the bottom of his stomach, then up through his balls and his cock as his muscles tense. And, God, he's loud when he comes, throwing his head back and practically screaming as he does it, stars dancing in front of his eyes. And Luck doesn't pull back, he lets him come in his mouth, taking greedily what was given to him.

There's a soft, wet smacking sound when Luck lets his cock slip out of his mouth, and he rubs at his jaw with his hand as he lays on top of Dallas, positioned awkwardly with Dallas's legs around his hips.

“How're you so goddamn good at this?” Dallas finally asks when he can speak again, and Luck smiles.

“Practice makes perfect.”

“...Bastard.”

“Love you too.”

Luck lets Dallas pet his hair until he falls asleep, just for that.

 


End file.
